icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: Time Race With The Devil's Son Part 1
Hey guys. New MIWH. It includes a few things that might have been left out before. Time Chasing With The Devil's Son Part 1 written by: Alica123 With every strike Mak got more and more tired. The monsters were too many. They were pushing every single Wikian back to the city, and slowly they were surrounded by them like a piece of meat found by dozens and dozens of hungry wolves. The only weird thing was: If they wanted to kill him, they would have had a lot of chances. Yet they didn't. If he went too far to the front they would wound him (he had tons of hurtful bruises on his arms, though nothing life-threatening) and be more aggressive, but as long as he stayed back it was like a sword fight with a friend. Just to train. This made him wonder, and he slowly realized the monsters were holding him back from seeing or finding something, though he could not figure out what it was. He wasn't the only one noticing. Slowly, more and more Wikains did, including Churchpants by his side, and it made them more and more ambitious to fight the monsters back, as dangerous as it was. Something was hidden behind that giant troop. But what? They didn't know. “I... I can't let this happen. I need to at least... Find her body. I'm sorry SLH...” Without waiting for a response, Jessica disappeared. The shock could easily be read in her face. SLH was left alone. All alone, and in front of her a killing machine of a tunnel. And only passing it would give a chance to get out. (A/N: A big part of this was actually ROLEPLAYED on a different wiki, please don't mind the different writing style or small mistakes, I overread it like three times. Also note the time difference: This is not happening at the exactly same time the things are happening in the city/sky/terrain/blabla) It was barely dawn. Poptart sat at the south end of town, looking at the distance. She was waiting for the others. For once, she was actually early for something. Becky walked up slowly. "Hi," she greeted, with a sullen expression. Pop looked up. "Hah, I didn't expect anyone else to be here this early. I should've known I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep." A strong breeze blew Becky's hair from her face. She grimaced- she didn't like cold winds, but at least she was used to them, unlike other Wikians. "Nah, I just wake early. I've woken at this time everyday since we've been here. I try to keep myself busy. Besides, there's so much more to learn about this place, and I can't do that when I'm asleep, can I? Sometimes, I dream of people I miss, and I wake myself up because it hurts too much to remember... Anyway, how long have you been waiting?" "Two hours or so," Poptart replied. "I don't know what time it is." She kind of understood what Becky meant about dreaming of people she missed. However, since they arrived in this...place, she hadn't dreamed at all. She had always tried to keep her mind off of people she cared about because she didn't want to remember and miss them. Since these thoughts were bothering her, and she wasn't good with emotional things, Pop whipped out her hand and smiled. "Want a Pop Tart? I know we're gonna need food, but I just packed some of these as extras for while we were waiting." Becky eyed up the food hungrily. She slumped down onto the floor and extended her arm. "I've never actually had one..." she mumbled before taking a small bite. "Whaa?!" Poptart exclaimed. "They're amazing and come in tons of different flavors and they are just fun to eat and you can put them in a toaster to make them warm but you don't have to because I usually eat them right out of the box but they are good both ways and these ones are s'more flavored but my favorite is the grape flavor-" she gasped and continued, "but...I love these ones too." She remembered that they were the last things she had from home, besides the clothes she was wearing when she got trapped (for some reason there was a closet with clothes her size in her room in her apartment) and iPod. During Poptart's speech Becky had eaten the entire poptart. She smirked, "I didn't know they EXISTED until Nyan Cat!" She felt inside her pockets and found her flower that she used to wear. It smelled like him. Smelled like her friend, who'd worn it as a joke. She clenched her fists and put the flower back in her pocket, then stood up. "Where ARE they?" Her voice rose. Tara tripped on a rock on her way over to the south side, but quickly caught herself when she heard a voice yell out. She could just make out two figures already where she was supposed to be. Hoping she wasn't totally late, or the last one in general, she picked up the pace and recognized the two as Poptart and Becky. "I'm right here," she looked back and forth at the only two there and stuffed her hands into her jean pockets. "Is this really it? I figured I would at least be the last one." Becky didn't look at Tara when she spoke, as she was busy sharpening a rock she'd found. There was a hint of impatience when the words came out of her mouth, "Just us. Looks like everyone else thinks that we don't need an early start." With that, she flung the rock into the distance. She couldn't see where it had landed, so she knew she had thrown it far. Pop's mind went back to reality. "Calm down, 'kay? They just...they probably sleep more than we do. I bet they'll be here in a few minutes." She really wanted to just go off now. The others were probably all just tired. She couldn't blame them, after...well, EVERYTHING. "Besides, we're probably still a couple hours early." Tara kicked the beach sand. Early, huh? She didn't even remember what time she was supposed to end up coming out here, so she was a little grateful that the others weren't even here yet. "So, uh, what are we going to do? Just sit and wait for them to come, which could take hours for all we know?" Yoshi had just gotten out of bed. His rule normally was to "stay up late, get up late". But in this case, he got up way earlier than before, grabbed his things, and wanted to leave. As he ran to the front door and opened it, Jerky was standing there. His face remained expressionless. When she didn't move, even after he didn't say anything, he decided to speak. "I will see you later. And with later I mean, when I found Reason and brought him back." Even though he tried to hide it, there was anger in his voice. Jerky didn't respond, but moved to the side. She watched Yoshi sprint down the stairs and leave the building. When he had closed the building's door behind him, she started crying. A few minutes later, he had arrived at the south end of the city, and greeted the others (who greeted back). A few minutes later, Amy was there too. "Wow, you're all here? The sun just has gotten up... We should've told each other an exact time... And weren't we supposed to meet at the south end of the city and not on the beach? Oh well, whatever. Anyway, let's go!" "...are you KIDDING me?" Becky spluttered. She couldn't believe this. She'd been waiting for way too long... for that? She shook her head. Amy and Yoshi were looking at her, and she just gritted her teeth. "Come on. Just... let's just bring the moron home and make sure he never does this again." Becky walked towards the harbour and found a missing space where a ship was supposed to be. She laughed emotionlessly to herself, "He's taken a ship. Grrrrrrreat." By the time the others had walked up, she was already on a ship. "YO! It looks like we're going via water!" she yelled down. "Ohh! Can I steer it??" Pop asked, running onto it. She barely saw distant land across the sea. "Do you think he went that way?" "Really? You guys are crazy...what if we get lost? I mean, we can't even see land." Amy shook her head. "I kind of can," Poptart said. "And we should try anyway. We know he took a boat in approximately that direction, and we can't just not try to help." Her tone became unintentionally more serious and agitated. "You can go back hom--to the city if you aren't willing to take a risk." Becky coughed to break the tension. She really just wanted to go... not argue. "We should look around and see if there are any weapons on here..." she sighed, as she hopped over to a large sack. In it, there were a ton of weapons. Leaning in, she felt around. 'Beh', she thought. 'May as well just tip the sack over.' She picked it up then threw the contents over the floor. Arrows, sword and shields, sets of swords, knives, spears, and more... Becky eyed them all carefully. They seemed to be a lot more... worn... than the weapons she had seen before- she knew they wouldn't be as powerful, but hey, a weapon was a weapon. She fingered the two swords, and picked them up. "Mine," she grinned. Poptart eyed a bow. She had one at home, and shot it at targets all the time. She wasn't amazing, but she wanted to use something she felt comfortable with. Hopefully she wouldn't even have to use anything. She gulped. Although she wanted a sword, she figured she needed something different if distanced combat was needed. For close-range, she took two knives. Amy examined the weapons in front of her. How could she decide which one? She had no experience of anything. I may as well take something short, Amy thought. She took the remaining two daggers. After everyone else had, Tara decided to throw glance at the weapons too. She had no idea what to take, and after a while she was certain to just take the first thing that came in her hands. It was a big, sharp two-hand sword. Well, it wasn't THAT big, but since Tara was pretty tiny in comparison with some warrior in ancient times, it was a gigantic for her. Gigantic and strong (and hard to use, but she ignored that thought). She took it. It finally clicked in Pop's mind that they could get in serious danger. "So, is everybody prepared? Now's your chance to turn back if you don't think you're up to it, and I wouldn't blame you, considering..." Her voice trailed off after she felt a lump in her throat. She meant to say "what happened to SC and Aron", but couldn't finish her statement. “What happened to Aron and SC' Amy finished in her mind. She was scared. She was. But she had to do this. Reason was one of her friends, and she couldn't let him stay all alone in some island, probably dangerous. No, most likely dangerous. After all nothing had been secure here. Becky jumped from side to side lightly. "Let's get going," she said. Patience wasn't once of her best qualities. She sat down on the side of the boat, and looked out to the water. "Yeah!" Poptart tried to think positive, which was hard when many people she knew considered her a pessimist. Reason's just lost somewhere and we have to come find him, that's all, ''she thought to herself. She ran to the wheel. She giggled quietly because the vessel looked just like what she'd seen of pirate ships, except kind of smaller. "I feel like a pirate," she called to them. "Seriously Poppy? This isn't the time for jokes ya know! But while we're at it, I feel like a viking." Amy said winking. Becky grinned at them both. No bruise. Nothing at all. SLH stared at her body. Nothing. No. Thing. How was this possible? The images of Britt's bruises were still haunting her mind. How come she was spared? There wasn't enough time for her to think and she knew what she had to do. She walked up to the activator, and just simply pressed the button. Even though nothing near her happened, she knew, the portal now was open. But not for very long. Doranor would try to close it. She flew down, to the city, to tell the others. She was loyal enough to not just fly to Etamar on her own and get out. But, was her selflessness a blessing or a curse? Aron and SC stared at the cruelty of the battlefield. Many, many dead bodies were covering the ground, and ugly, black liquid, probably blood, was drowning it. They thanked everything they ever believed in when they didn't see any dead Wikian. Yet. They had been on the boat for a while when Becky looked up. There was a noise... it didn't sound what she'd call ''human. She twisted her neck around to the side, and came across two large red eyes in the shadows. Her own eyes widened in horror. 'Not now,' she thought. 'Not these. Not monsters.' "...guys..." she mumbled in a low voice. Nobody heard her. She had to tell them somehow. There was only one way to do that. "GUYS! RUN! There are monsters on board!" That was when the monsters, with their big red eyes, attacked. "Run where? We're in water." Still, Poptart gripped the bow in her hands. "Where are they? Where are they?!" "POPTART, THIS IS NOT THE BEST TIME TO POINT OUT WE'RE TRAPPED!" Becky gasped. She thrust one sword into the stomach of a large reptilian creature, then threw her other sword at the head of a scaly, terrifying monster that was creeping up behind Tara. The creature fell to the ground and Becky lunged gorwards to retrieve her other weapon. Amy looked up in one monsters eyes, terrified. It was slowly coming up to her. She was comtemplating jumping off the boat, but then realized she had no swimming skills. Then she remembered something. She fumbled with her belt and took out a dagger. And stabbed the monster's stomach. Poptart shot three, and then saw tons more come up out of the water. "THE HELL? How many are there?!" Amy was stabbing madly at the monsters. What do I do, what do I do? Well, this seems to be working anyways, Amy thought. "They're pretty much multiplying!" Amy turned around and looked out in the distance for just a second for land, but as soon as she did, she felt a deep pain, and blacked out. "What the heck is this!?", Yoshi shouted. He was scared. About his own life - and about Reason. With all the power he had, he attacked the monsters, but then there was a sharp pain in his head, and before he could do anything, he blacked out too. Pop looked around frantically. They were taking over the whole ship. She saw Yoshi and Amy already unconscious, and made a split-second decision because she was sure they would try to kill them. She grabbed Amy and Yoshi and hauled them to the end of the boat, about to attempt to jump in the water and swim away. Before she could think another thought, she blacked out and fell forward into the water. Tara heard a loud, high tone, and it followed by gigantic pain in the back of her head. Pain that made everything in front of her turn black, and before she could think of doing something, she lost consciousness. Becky shrieked. There was something moist dripping down the back of her neck, trickling annoyingly. She felt behind her, and when she brought her hand in front of her eyes, she saw a deep red smudge. Blood. The dizziness was going to take over soon, she was sure of it. Quickly, she wrapped a bandage that was lying on the ground of the ship around the top of her head. That was when she saw Pop jumping into the water (or so she thought) with an unconscious Yoshi and Amy. Becky knew Pop wasn't stupid, she was going overboard for a reason. She stepped towards the edge, climbed up onto the side, and jumped off. Just as her feet hit the cold water, everything went black – and she was sure, she would drown and die now. Category:Blog posts